


Bonded

by cascountshisfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountshisfreckles/pseuds/cascountshisfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester saved Castiel when he was just three years old. Now 17 he goes to Lawrence High School with Dean and the rest of his pack. What will happen when a new pack comes into their territory? What will Dean be pushed to do? Will Dean ever act on his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience Puppy

The Winchester pack of Lawrence was the most dangerous pack in all of Kansas. John Winchester, an alpha, had lead the pack for over 27 years, and his son, Dean, an alpha as well, was named successor. When Castiel Novak was 3 years old his village was burned to the ground. John's pack came and helped any of the survivors. Castiel's parents died in the attempt to save him and so John adopted him into his pack. Once he became a full member, his status, omega, became known to the whole pack. 14 years later and Castiel was still the runt of the pack.

 

“CASTIEL HURRY UP OR WE’LL BE LATE!” Sam shouted down the stairs and into Castiel’s room. After about 5 years of being with the pack, Cas had asked for his own room so he could have his privacy. Of course since all 27 werewolves lived together it was a bit hard to come across. Castiel hurried to stuff his homework into his backpack while trying to fix his crooked converse. “Wait one moment!” Cas replied. He quickly hopped up the stairs only to almost crash into Sam. Sam’s arm quickly dotted out and wrapped around Cas’ slender waist to stop his forward motion. “Hey woah Cas slow your roll”

“My apologizes Sam I didn’t want us to be late for the bus.”

“It’s alright I’ll go get Dean and then we can go.” 

Cas lightly jogged into the kitchen where he began to pack his, Deans and Sam’s lunch. As only teen omega in the pack his responsibilities included taking care of the future alpha, Dean, and Sam was all over the place in the mornings so Castiel offered to make him lunch as well. As Castiel was slathering the last sandwich with mayo, Dean walked into the kitchen. “Heya Cas, how’d you sleep last night?”

“Fine Dean. How was yours?”

“Oh just great Cas.” Dean blushed. Cas swiveled around to hand Dean his lunch. “Do you think you could ask Ellen to buy some more roast beef on her next grocery run? I think Jo has been midnight snacking again.” 

“Course I can. You need anything else?” Dean asked. His eyes seemed to move everywhere but where Castiel stood. 

“I think I’m fine for now. Thank you Dean.”

“Um are you sure you don’t need anything? For your heat maybe?” The blush on Dean’s face began to deepen which caused Cas to give up a little chuckle. “I’m fine but thank you for asking Dean. We really should be getting to school.”

“Yeah of course! C’mon let's get a move on.” 

Castiel chuckled as they began to load up the van and Impala. Dean, Sam, Jo, and Cas ride in the impala while the rest ride in the van.

 

All of the teenagers in the Winchester pack attended Lawrence High School. Of course they didn’t all stick together. The popular kids sat together at the head lunch table. Dean, along with being the next pack leader, was the quarterback of the undefeated football team, which included Ash, Benny and Samandriel. Jo, Charlie, Gabriel, Bela and Becky were a part of the Lawrence cheer team. Normally Cas sat with all the nerds at the table near the dumpsters, but not today.

Right after everyone exited the vehicles and were beginning to leave, Dean cupped his hands around his mouth and said “Alright everyone gather round.” As the pack started to form a circle Dean kept looking around as if he was standing on guard. “It has come to my attention that a new pack might be in town.” Groans passed through the group of teens. “I know. I know. It always sucks when some douchebags come into our territory but we need to follow the necessary precautions. That means you-” Dean pointed towards Cas “need to be in my sight at all times. For the rest of you that means constantly being on guard and watching out. No one is allowed to be without at least two pack members at all times. Do you hear me?” 

“Loud and clear boss” was the response. “Alright then get going. Don’t be late for class” 

Dean turned towards Cas and was met with a harsh glare. “Why do I have to be with you? I can handle myself.” 

“I know you can Cas but since you’re the youngest omega it's my job to protect you. I can’t have you getting hurt by some asshats who think they can just take you away.” Dean flashed his most convincing smile and his eyes flashed alpha red. Castiel’s eyes responded to the alpha by going omega gold and a slight blush began to bloom across his cheeks.

“Dean I get it but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“I know Cas but it makes me feel better knowing I can protect you.”

And with that they began to walk to their first period class, English. Meanwhile a few miles away in a sleazy bar a man with yellow eyes began to drink. Heavily.


	2. Puppy Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback fluffiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags to this fic. Please check it out!

Dean really was an ass. He’d been parading around school and dragging a reluctant Castiel along with him.

The lunch bell rang through the halls signaling the end of class. Castiel bolted out of the room only to have to pause outside the door to wait for Dean. “hey cool your jets princess. Lunch’ll still be there.”

“I know Dean but I have to make sure our table doesn’t get taken.”

“What are you talking about? You’re eating with me.”

“But Dean-”

“Oh no. No buts. It’s my job to protect you and I’m going to take it seriously.”

Cas began to sulk down the hall with Dean following close behind. “What's next are you going to hold my hand when we cross the street?”

“If I need to I will.”

“Need to do what?” butted in Charlie. “Hold Cas’ hand.” responded Dean. “Yeah I’m sure that is gonna be a huge problem for you Dean.” Gabriel butted in with a wink. A blush spread across Dean’s cheeks “shut the fuck up Gabe.”

Dean sat down on one of the benches of the lunch table and then scooted over to allow Cas to sit next to him. Cas had just started to unpack his lunch when Balthazar came over. “Cassie! What are you doing sitting with these jockstraps?” Cas glanced up at Baltazar and then moved his eyes over to Dean who was glaring at him. “Um I-” “He’s with me.” And with that Dean slung his arm over Castiel's shoulders and dragged him so his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder. “So get lost.”

“Really Cassie you choose this dunderhead over me? What a shame.” Balthazar spun around and began to walk back to Castiel’s old table. Once he was out of sight, Cas rounded on Dean. “How can you say that?”

“Say what?”

“Say that we're together!”

“Listen Cas I know how it seems but really it’s easier this way. It can explain why we’re constantly together now.”

“Fine” Cas sighed, “but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Cas shrugged just so that Dean’s arm would fall off his shoulder. Dean just proceeded to wrap it around his waist and tug him a bit closer.

“Atta boy princess that’s the spirit!” Dean chuckled and a light blushed bloomed across his cheeks. “Better watch your hands there Deanie. Don't want you to corrupt sweet little Castiel with your big bad alphaness.” Gabe said. Cas’ blush deepened as he realized what Gabe had just said and he turned to hide in Dean’s jacket. The alpha’s scent calmed him down. “Gabe shut up” He moaned, a bit muffled by the fabric. “Aw little brother if I won’t protect your virginity than who would?” “GABE!” Cas could feel his face heat up and buried his face deeper into Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel thought back to the first time Dean had held him like this. When the teens were younger it wasn’t strange for them all to cuddle in one of their parent’s beds. Pups naturally sought out the safety of other pack members. That is how you can usually tell who is going to be the next alpha of the pack, he is the one in the middle of the pile and is usually wrapped around the smallest omega.

Cas could remember the first pup pile he had been apart of when he first joined the pack. It was a stormy summer day so the pups had been playing in the living room when Dean had begun to yawn. He then laid down on the plush rug while the other children had continued to play. One by one they had stopped and began to form a tight circle around him while Castiel watched on from the couch. As the newest arrival he wasn’t sure what they were doing but his new instinct had told him to join in. He slid down off the couch and walked over to the pile. As he was surveying where he could lay a hand popped out of the middle. Cas looked down to the body the arm was connected to and gasped when he caught a glimpse at the eyes. Dean’s normal green eyes were now glowing bright red and Castiel could feel himself be driven towards him. He got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl towards him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist once he got close enough and pulled him into Dean’s embrace. He felt safe surrounded by his scent and warmth as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> My tumblr is cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com


	3. Don't Look Now Pup

Cas was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang. With Dean’s arm still firmly wrapped around his waist, he began his journey to his next class.

Over the years the monotonous filling out worksheets while the teachers droned on and on bored Castiel to the point where he just did the assignments and then daydreamed for the rest of class. Today Mr. Collins was describing in explicit detail exactly why he loved pi so much. Castiel could hear Dean’s rhythmic tapping of his pencil against the side of his desk and the occasional shuffling of papers as the other students turned the pages of their worksheets.

“Hey Cas you finished?” Cas perked his head up and glanced over at Dean.

“Yes Dean I’m done.”

“Okay good.”

Cas glanced over at the Alpha’s worksheet only to notice he hadn’t done a single question. Dean, who sat around him in every class, always made sure Castiel was keeping his grades up even if he himself was close to failing every class. Dean had always said “I’m gonna be pack leader one day. I don’t need to focus on getting a job like you knuckleheads.” and then proceeded to give Jo and Sam noogies and lightly ruffled Castiel’s bedhead. Now of course Cas knew this didn’t make Dean dumb, after all he had to be smart if he wanted to keep his pack safe so Cas always followed his orders and kept his opinions to himself.

As the final bell rang for the day, the pack began to load up the two vehicles and begin the drive home. Dean was blasting Led Zeppelin through the impala’s speakers when Castiel’s phone began to ring. The phone lit up with Balthazar’s name across it.

“Dean!” he shouted. Dean turned his head slightly while turning the dial down. “I have to take this call.” Dean turned down the volume further as Cas hit accept call.

“Cassie! I know you’re dating big old Deanie now but would you like to accompany me to a party tonight?”

“Balthazar I can’t. We’ve got that huge Algebra project due next week that I’ve got to finish. Maybe another time.”

“Ya know Cassie I knew Losechester would be a bad influence on you. It’s just one party. Don’t be a dud now that you have settled down.”

Dean glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror with a confused look on his face. Castiel just held up and finger and mouthed “one second” to him.

“Balthazar I’m not going to the party with you.”

“Fine your loss Cassie.” Balthazar hung up the phone and Cas immediately knew that after all this was over he would have to do some major reconciliations with him.

“What was that about?” Dean asked. “Oh nothing. Balthazar just wanted me to accompany him to a party tonight.”

Dean slammed a bit too hard on the breaks when they reached the top of the driveway.

“Oh yeah? What did you tell him?”

“I told him I couldn’t go.”

“Good.” Dean coughed. “I mean I’m glad you remember the curfew I had to set.”

“With having to deal with you all day how could I forget?”

 

After dinner that night the whole pack was in the living room having a movie marathon. The elders in the pack were spread across two sofas whilethe teens got comfortable on the floor. Gabe had even brought out his secret candy stash and was currently splayed across it like a dragon guarding it’s treasures. Castiel was situated right between Dean and Gabriel. Dean’s arm had been around his waist since the second movie and now, on 4, Cas noticed Dean had been slowly tightening his grasp, pulling him deeper into his embrace. Dean’s scent filled his nose and it just made him want to snuggle in deeper to that heavenly smell.

Just when Cas had leaned over to grab another one of Gabriel’s candy bars, a heavy knock reverberated through the house. Dean instinctively pulled Castiel into his chest while the rest of the pack went into guard mode. John stood up and walked to the front door. Dean was right behind him with Sam not far behind. John peeked through the peephole and turned around with a confused look on his face. He slowly opened the door to reveal an empty porch. The motion sensored lights had still been glowing from the mysterious visitor.

John made the hand signal for Dean to go to the left to take a look around. Dean began to walk around the side of the large house. The cresent moon didn’t provide much light but his werewolf senses were telling him nothing was there. He still checked behind various bushes and even in the little garden Ellen had grown. There was no one anywhere.

That’s when he heard the scream.

Castiel’s scream.

Dean bolted back to the front of the house almost tripping over several rocks and sticks. He hopped up the small flight of stairs only to be confronted with the pack huddled around Cas. Dean quickly split the pack apart in his rush to get to him. Once he got to him he wrapped his arms around him and pushed his face into his shoulder, where his scent was the most concentrated. Castiel’s sobs were panicking him so he just pulled him in tighter. He pulled his face away for a second to try to see what had frightened the Omega so badly when he heard Jo gasp. Her face was contorted with fear as she ripped off the note that was taped shut on the front door. Her hands were shaking so badly she dropped the note. It fluttered open on the way to the ground. Scrawled on it, in blood, were the words “WATCH OUT WINCHESTERS”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't hate me.  
> 


	4. Sweet Dreams Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to LucifersHitman. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me and just for being an awesome person. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Love you. Happy mothers day!

“Oh fuck baby!” Dean had Cas pressed down into the couch. His light thrusts made Cas feel like he was going to go crazy if the alpha didn’t speed up now. Castiel could hear the movie they had been watching still playing in the background. The words of the characters going unheard because of the man above him. Dean rolled his hips in a circle which drew a whimper from Cas’ lips. “Oh alpha! Dean please! Need… Need…” “What do you need baby? Need this big alpha cock to spear you open? How much do you need it baby? I'mma make you beg for it. Will you do that baby? Beg for this cock?”

Cas whimpered and nodded his head. “Yes alpha! Please need you inside me! Dean! Please fill me up!”

Dean kissed him harshly as he began to undo the omega’s belt. Cas could feel the heat from his erection resting on his thigh as the alpha undressed him. Cas whimpered once more, he could feel his slick rush out of him as more clothes came off.  Just as Dean had gotten his pants down his legs Castiel heard a large bang and Dean, along with his surroundings, began to disappear.

 

Cas fluttered his eyes open and was met with the walls of his bedroom. He felt a  warmth pressed up against his back and arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He wiggled back a little into the warmth and the arms tightened to keep him there. Cas heard little snuffles behind his ear and felt the nose nuzzle into his hair.

“Good mornin Cas” the body spoke.

“What happened last night?”

“You passed out.” Dean rolled back enough so Cas was able to lay on his back. Cas immediately missed his warmth. “I carried you up and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

A blush bloomed across both of their faces, Cas buried his head into the pillow. After a few minutes he reemerged, “what was with the note?”

“There’s gonna be a pack meeting today for just that.” Dean rolled out of bed. Cas took a minute to admire the alpha. “Hey if you get up soon I’ll make you some pancakes.” Dean added with a wink. He swaggered out of the room and left Castiel to his thoughts. Why had he dreamt about Dean? Castiel had known the alpha since he was three, so why was he just now having these thoughts? Cas shrugged these thoughts off and began to get ready for the day.

 

The pack meeting was set during lunch. The whole pack was situated around the dining room table slowly eating the lunch Ellen had made. Everyone still had chills from the previous night. Dean sat at the head of the table opposite John with Sam to his left and Cas to his right. John stood and cleared his throat.

“Okay so everyone knows about the note discovered last night. It was just a warning, not a declaration of war.” Everyone knew unless a clear threat was made in person, or if the youngest omega was attacked, no official steps could be taken towards the other pack.

“We don’t need to be too worried but there are some precautions I would like to put in place. First one is that no one is allowed outside the pack house unless with at least three other members with them. The curfew is now six. Castiel you are absolutely not allowed to go anywhere without Dean and especially not outside.”

Cas looked down, downtrodden. Dean brushed his hand sympathetically against Castiel’s. The alpha knew how much Cas loved to go out to watch the bees as they flew around Ellen’s garden. Cas peeked his head up and gave Dean a little smile.

“Any other pack decisions should be ran through me and approved. Okay that's it everyone. Stay safe.”

And with that the pack resumed their eating.


	5. Puppy Scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last fluffy chapter before things get really rolling :)

Over the course of the next few days, Dean had noticed Cas had begun to smell like he was getting close to heat. Occasionally he would lean over in class to get a whiff of his sweet scent and would be half hard for the rest of class. He knew Cas could smell his arousal so when the omega cocked and eyebrow, he just gave him a shrug of his shoulders. He also knew that he had been getting antsier as time had passed and nothing had came of the note. John made sure the pack was sure in not getting lax with their duties, after all the other pack could just be waiting to strike.

Right now all of the teens had come together to have a star wars marathon in the living room. Cas was sitting curled inward towards Dean with as much touching him as he could. Gabe and Jo were in the front by the tv acting out what was going on on screen. Dean had just let out a hearty laugh because Gabe got stabbed in his showdown with Jo when Castiel’s phone buzzed. Balthazar’s name lit up the screen.

**Balthy** : What are you up to this weekend sweetheart?

**Me** : I have plans with Dean this weekend. Why?

**Balthy** : Ditch the boy toy and hang out with me instead. Bela is having a killer party this weekend, she even hinted college guys might be there. You in?

Dean caught a glimpse at the omega’s phone and let out a growl. “Why are you talking to him? It’s obvious he has a crush on you Cas. Also you know you’re not allowed to leave the house without me. It’s dangerous!” Dean’s arm around Castiel had tightened enough so the omega was now completely pressed against the alpha. Cas let out a little whimper as the alpha’s rage filled his nose and made him want to submit.

“ _Dean_ , I know I can’t. I told him I had plans with you.” Dean’s tight grip loosened and made Castiel miss the pressure.

“Good I can’t have you going off and putting yourself in danger.”

Castiel scooted closer as Dean became enraptured in the movie again. The alpha chuckled and rested his head onto the omega’s. His nose rubbed into his hair and got a huge blast of Castiel’s scent. The omega smelled like honey and orange zest. Dean focused back on the movie, now almost fully erect, and began to wonder how he ever got so lucky.


	6. It's not just the heat pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut, it was supposed to be plot I swear.

When Cas woke up the next morning he could tell something was off. Everyone in the pack seemed agitated, Ellen had even burnt the breakfast bacon which made Dean even more irritable. Even Castiel could tell he was a bit more quick to snap than normal. On the drive to school Dean was slamming on the breaks at every stop sign and when another driver cut him off he slapped the horn.

“Hey asshat! Get off your damn phone and pay attention to the road!” he screamed.

Dean’s anger filled Cas’ nostrils and made him whine in submission and bare his neck. Dean turned his head and caught a glimpse of that long pale neck stretched just for him he slammed on the breaks prompting an outburst of complaints from the backseat. Dean could feel his penis becoming erect as Castiel’s omega pheromones filled the car. The alpha couldn’t resist shoving his face in the omega’s neck and taking a big whiff. Cas could feel slick sliding out of him and the scent of aroused omega just drowned the car.

Faintly behind the chanting of _claim!mate!breed!_ Dean could hear the impala start up and start moving once again. “Alpha please.” and with that Cas let out another wave of pheromones and slick. Dean pulled his head back to see Cas’ face flushed and his eyes were almost pitch black with arousal. Dean was now lightly grinding his erection up against the omega’s leg. He let out a possessive growl as Cas began to wiggle up against the seat trying to find some release. Then Dean heard the car shut off and Cas quickly opened up the door and bolted into the pack house.

“Omega!” Dean shouted as he started to chase after his mate.

Cas could hear the pounding of Dean’s footsteps coming closer with every step he made towards his room. Then just a few feet away from his door, Dean caught up to the omega and tackled him to the ground. He flipped Cas onto his back and began pressing kisses along his hairline which caused Cas to sigh and open his legs wide enough for Dean to slide between. Cas’ jeans and the front of Dean’s were soaked with slick as Dean began thrusting against the other teen. Breathy gasps came from both boys as their wolves started to take over completely.

Dean stood up with a whine from Cas but cut him off as he heaved the small omega over his shoulder. Cas flailed a bit until the alpha got a good hold and threw him on to the bed. Dean took a second to admire him spread out across the bed. Blue eyes, half shut, watching him under those thick, black, fluttering eyelashes.

The alpha began to remove his clothing one by one as the omega watched on palming his cock through his jeans to find some relief. Dean pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go.

“Are you ready for this big, thick alpha cock? I’ll breed you nice and full of my pups omega.”

Cas let out a whine and began to rip off his clothes as well. Once they were both naked Dean leaned over the whining omega and stuck two fingers inside his mouth to muffle his noises. Cas lavished his tongue over his fingers, sucking obscenely over the digits until they were dripping with saliva. Dean started to brush kisses and bites all over Cas slowly traveling downward, covering his neck, sides, and hip bones with red marks. The wolf was pleased to see the signs of ownership all over his omega. Dean placed small kisses all around Cas’ small cock to tease the pretty omega.

“Alpha _please_! Need you and your big, fat cock! Please alpha _please_! Breed me!” Dean couldn’t resist the pretty begs coming from the omegas mouth so he stuck one finger in Cas’ hole. Immediately the omega began thrusting back onto the finger pumping it back and forth. Dean added one, two more finger before arching them just right and-

“Alpha! Need you in me _now_!”

Dean gathered some of the slick from Castiel’s hole and slathered it on his thick weeping dick, then he lined up and just before he pushed in he looked at Castiel’s eyes. Gold. His eyes shown omega gold and Dean was positive his were as well. He kept eye contact with Cas as he slowly began to push into his omega. An overwhelming tightness surrounded him and Dean almost blacked out because of how hot it was.

“Oh fuck baby. You feel so good. So hot. Feel good being speared open by my cock?”

Cas answered with mewls as Dean began to pump his hips, thrusting in and out of the omega. “Please harder alpha. I need _harder_ please! _Alpha_!” Cas cried.

Dean got off of Cas and forced the omega to get on his hands and knees before he pushed back in. Then Dean angled his hips and hit the teen’s prostate, Cas let out a scream that Dean was forced to muffle, else everyone in the house might hear. Dean was sure to hit his sweet spot as much as possible, until the omega started crying from all the stimulation. A few more thrusts and Dean was cumming inside Cas. His knot swelled inside the omega, locking them together, keeping in all of Dean’s semen, making sure he was bred right. Dean reached up and bit down on the mating gland in Castiel’s neck, which made Cas cum with a whimper.

They both flopped over, still tied together, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> More parts to come. I update every Sunday.  
> My tumblr is cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
